School Daze
by Freezing Ember
Summary: May and Drew are coming back from break... will newfound love arise? Misty doesn't think so. contestshipping, slight pokeshipping and ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Freezing.Ember doesn't own pokemon, or any anime for that matter.**

"May dear! You have to go to school today! Break is over, remember?" Caroline called from downstairs.

May sat up, in her rosy-pink bed. As she looked around her room, she saw her Eevee, still asleep in its bed. She hopped out of bed, and picked up Eevee. "Come on, If I have to get up, so do you." She said, hauling it out of bed.

Once she was showered and dressed, she pranced downstairs to eat breakfast. Can't go to school without breakfast, can you now?

"Did you finish all your homework?" Norman said, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Yep, I just had Language, and it wasn't a whole lot." May replied, hearing the SpongeBob theme going in the living room. Max was up.

"Well, I am gonna leave now. Bye Max, bye Mom, bye Dad!" May said, and walked out the door.

Waiting for the bus in the morning was a pain in the butt. Especially if Drew was at your stop.

She saw his hair before she actually saw HIM. Seeing Drew's hair in the middle of the winter was like seeing a pink spot on an elephant. Not very hard.

The bus arrived, and Drew started running. He barely made it on the bus, and he had to sit in the only open spot, next to May.

"Late for the bus, Mr. Perfect?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"My alarm didn't go off this morning."

May figured that was a reasonable response, so she didn't bug him about it.

_No way am I really going to tell her what I did this morning… _Drew thought. He had woken up extra-early, in fact. He had been typing away at a romance novel between him and May.

When the bus finally got to school, May walked over to Dawn and Misty, who were discussing the latest fashion.

"Morning guys!"

"What's so good about it?" Dawn replied. She was the type who liked to sleep in, and school didn't allow her to do that.

"…Good point. I don't really know." May said.

"Might it have something to do with the fact that you see Drew again on a daily basis?" Misty said. Both her and Dawn had known about May's crush, and had endlessly teased her about it.

May blushed a deep red. "N-No, why would you think that?" She said, trying to cover up her 'crushage'.

"I dunno, probably because you're blushing beet red, or that you're stuttering. Could be either." Misty said, giving May a don't-bother-denying-it look.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Meh no own pokemon

**Disclaimer: Meh no own pokemon. Ay? **

May sighed. _Okay, so that is the reason I am so perky today. But, seriously, Drew is like, totally hawt; who wouldn't like him? _

Dawn looked at a zoned-out May. "May…? Anybody there? Helloooo?"

May snapped back to reality, and noticed Dawn waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry!!"

"Aww, daydreaming again? I'll bet it's about your boyfriend…" Misty commented.

"W-What? I don't have a- YOU HAVE CHEESE NIPS?!" May interrupted herself when Dawn pulled out a small pouch of the cheesy goodness.

"Yeah… I always do." Dawn replied, saving May the breath and handing her a few.

"Well, Misty, what about you? There must be someone that you like…" May said, eating her cheese nips.

"Meh, I considered that Ash guy for a while, but I figured out that he's just a self-centered fag…" Misty said.

"Haha, Misty you are a riot. But seriously, look at him. He's so smexy…" Dawn said, her eyes turning into hearts.

"Ah, snap out of it. You're just trying to make Misty jealous, and everybody knows it. Just wait until Paul-" May's sentence was cut off as Paul walked into the cafeteria.

The bell for starting school droned out over the cafeteria, and everyone raced to get to their first hour. May and Misty chatted, and Dawn had run off to Gym for her first hour.

"Really Misty. It's sooooooooo obvious that you still think Ash is cute." May said, using a rare burst of common sense.

"Maybe, but you tell him that and I'll unleash my mallet on you!" Misty said, a hint of anger in her voice.

May knew Misty well… and she was not the type to dish out empty threats.

She said her goodbyes as Misty walked into Language. May walked into World Geo.

After a whole 45 minutes of listening to Mr. Dich ramble about the importance of how Beedrill honey affects the Viridian forest and it's inhabitants, class let out.

She had choir next, and she had Dawn in that class too. Drew was in 2nd hour choir, too. **(A/N: Sorry, I have to put in random stuff here and there… just think about it! Drew in a school choir is totally imaginable!)**

She skipped to class, so she could talk to Dawn before class started.

Dawn was waiting for her, in her soprano chair. "Hey May, guess what! Before class, in the hallway, I heard Ash telling Drew he likes Misty!! Isn't that like totally weird?" Dawn said, almost exploding from excitement. Gossip was totally her thing.

"Yeah, that is pretty weird… Should we tell Misty? She'd sure get a kick out of that." May replied.

"Naw… let's not. It's better to let them figure out their feelings by themselves." Dawn said.

May giggled, and ran across the room to her alto chair as the bell rang.

_**For those of you who don't know, a high female voice is considered a Soprano, and a lower female voice is an Alto. All guys are Baritones, and are usually separated from each other in choirs.**_


End file.
